


the first unknown

by vaguehope



Series: safe within a dream, the first unknown [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, GBFfemslash2019, Hurt/Comfort, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguehope/pseuds/vaguehope
Summary: the great world tree knows all: at least she always has. yet rosetta is different. she knows nothing of what the thorned rose brings.for day 4: "future" of gbf femslash week 2019!





	the first unknown

**Author's Note:**

> an explorative fic based on yggdrasil and rosetta's meeting, their growth as a result, and the future ahead of them.
> 
> part 2 of 2. spoilers for gbf main story, relating to rosetta and yggdrasil's pasts.

She fell from the sky like a shooting star. Seared, burnt, as if followed by a trail of hot flame. A little dangerous. But terribly beautiful.

That is Yggdrasil’s impression of Rosetta, when she arrives in Lumacie covered in burns and breathing weakly. It is all she needs to know. She is an observer, but this is her domain. As long as anyone belongs here, she must protect it. It is a duty she cannot discard. One that comes to her as naturally as breathing.

She knows every inch of the forest but her. This newcomer, a foreign object full of distrust and mystery and hope.

As Rosetta regains her strength, her form can regain its usual size – towering as large as the trees. Yet Yggdrasil has grown accustomed to shrinking down to the injured primal’s size, holding her hand as she leads her through the trees as if an ordinary woman. The trees tower above them, the flowers are the size of her palm – the perfect size to hold and kiss.

It is beautiful. A world she had never seen before, even as it is the same one as always.

Rosetta, somehow, humours her. In between her sleeps the woman acquiesces to her tours and allows her to take her hand in turn. At first, the other woman’s hand feels distant, as if about to slip away and disappear into another land altogether. Yet in time, she feels the barriers within her heart begin to soften. They are not gone, but they allow her to touch them.

Rosetta clasps her hand.

It fills Yggdrasil’s body with warmth.

Lying among the grass, Rosetta whispers to her of all she had lost. The war had come, her forest had burned. She had not been able to protect it – she had not even been able to die with it. That ought to be the fate of a primal who only existed to guard their territory, and she had not even been able to do that. She had fallen and she had fled. She had failed in every way.

Emotions are not something that Yggdrasil has felt. Her domain was plants and trees and the songs of the birds, the scurrying of the forest creatures across the soil. Yet as her skin rests against Rosetta’s, her heart keens as if aching. As if a dagger has pierced it – as if she is set alight as well.

Rosetta turns to face her, tucking a strand of Yggdrasil’s hair behind her ears – mouth opening in quiet surprise.

“You’re… crying.”

Yggdrasil blinks – unsure what exactly the word means. She feels Rosetta’s hand shifting to wipe her cheek, and deduces that the culprit is the liquid falling from her eyes.

“Do not cry for me, my dear. I do not want to be your first heartbreak.”

It is too late. The tightness in her chest will not go away, her mind full of Rosetta’s agony as if it was her own. She holds her hand, clinging to it like an anchor.

So many things had changed, since this rose had begun to take root in these woods.

So many things had changed, even things that Yggdrasil had never thought could.

The sun filters through the trees, falling on the surface of the lake where Rosetta had first awoken and laid her eyes upon her. However light Rosetta appears to be, Yggdrasil knows that she cannot fully understand her. Born to know all in the world, this stray flower had come and shown her there was more than her forest grove. There was pain and regret and fear.

And something else.

Her hand is the perfect size for blossoms now, and she knows exactly which one is in mind as she gazes upon the woman, her hair golden in the sun, her feet dipped within the water. A deep red rose forms in the cup of her palm, the embodiment of an emotion she had never before felt.

With a gentle thrum, she places the rose behind Rosetta’s ear.

There was so much more to the world – as long as Rosetta was within it. Bringing new hopes and dreams from the outside world, new daily routines, new sensations…

Rosetta smiles radiantly, the rose suiting her perfectly. The centre of her world, flourishing anew.


End file.
